miraculousladybugfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Inspiración
" " es el segundo webisodio de Miraculous: Tales from Paris.https://youtu.be/ge90jAkZQkM Sinopsis Marinette diseña su vestido para el baile escolar con la ayuda de Tikki. Personajes * Marinette Dupain-Cheng * Tikki * Chloé Bourgeois * Adrien Agreste (mencionado) Transcripción ---- Escena: Calles de París. Marinette dibuja algo en su libreta y Tikki la observa. ---- Traducción = Marinette: ¿Ves la forma de ese techo Tikki? (dibuja algo en su libreta) ¡Tarán! ¡Ahora es un gorro súper moderno! Tikki: ¡Eres muy inventiva e inspirada, Marinette! Siempre ves las cosas a través de tus ojos artísticos. Marinette: Bueno, debo darle algo de crédito a París, ¡la ciudad más de moda del mundo! Es tan fácil estar inspirada aquí, ¿sabes? Donde sea que miro, hay algo interesante. ¡Solo mira a ese árbol! Tikki: Lo convertiste en un vestido, ¡eso es genial! Marinette: Gracias Tikki, pero no lo suficiente. Necesito algo realmente especial para el baile del colegio. Adrien estará ahí, ¡así que tengo que verme lo mejor que pueda! Tikki: Lo sé, lo sé. Sigamos buscando inspiración. (miran a su alrededor y ven un cono) Marinette: ¿Qué dices Tikki? Tikki: Bonita falda, muy creativa. Marinette: ¡Gracias! Pero no es tan especial, quiero asegurarme que Adrien me vea. Chloé: ¿Enterrada en tus libros, como siempre, Dupain-Cheng? Oh espera, no es un libro. ¡Ja! No me digas que en realidad planeas hacer tu propio vestido para el baile del colegio. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Que patético! Claro que no podrías comprar un vestido de diseñador como yo. Te lo mostraría, pero no quiero que babees de envidia sobre él. En fin, ya desperdiciaste suficiente de mi tiempo. Te dejaré con tus ridículos vestidos de papel. ¡Adiós! Tikki: No la escuches, Marinette. Está siendo mala como siempre. Marinette: No, ¿sabes qué? Creo que por primera vez en mi vida, voy a hacerle caso a Chloé. Tikki: ¿Ah? (Marinette dibuja en su libreta) Uuu. Marinette: ¡Tarán! Tikki: ¡Guau, un vestido de papel! ¡Se ve increíble, Marinette! Marinette: Gracias, Tikki. Espero que también le guste a Adrien. Tikki: ¿Gustarle? Lo amará. |-|Original = Marinette: See the shape of this roof Tikki? (draws something in her sketch pad) Ta-da! Now it's a super trendy hat! Tikki: You're so inventive and inspired Marinette! You always see things through your artistic eyes. Marinette: Well, I have to give some of the credit to Paris, the most fashionable city in the world! It's so easy being inspired here, you know? Everywhere I look there's something interesting. Just look at that tree! Tikki: You made it into a dress, that's really cool! Marinette: Thanks Tikki, but not cool enough. I need something really special for the school dance. Adrien will be there, so I have to look my very best! Tikki: I know, I know. Let's keep looking for inspiration. (they look around and see a cone) Marinette: What do you think Tikki? Tikki: Nice skirt, very creative. Marinette: Thanks! But it's still not special enough, I wanna make sure Adrien notices me. Chloé: Buried in books, as usual, Dupain-Cheng? Oh wait, it's not a book. Ha! Don't tell me you're planning on actually making your own dress for the school dance. Hahahaha! How pathetic! Of course, you couldn't afford to buy a designer dress like me. I'd show it to you, but I don't want you to drool all over it with envy. Anyway, you wasted too much of my precious time already. I'll leave you to your ridiculous little paper dresses. Bye! Tikki: Don't listen to her, Marinette. She's just being mean as usual. Marinette: Actually, you know what? I think that for the first time in my life, I'm going to listen to Chloé. Tikki: Huh? (Marinette draws on her sketchpad) Ooo. Marinette: Ta-da! Tikki: Wow, an actual paper dress! It looks incredible Marinette! Marinette: Thank you, Tikki. I hope Adrien likes it too. Tikki: ¿Like it? I think he'll love it. ---- FIN ---- Curiosidades * Este webisodio fue publicado bajo el título y la sinopsis de otro webisodio llamado "Repetición". en:Inspirationru:Вдохновение Categoría:Webisodios